Nightmares of a Queen's Handmaiden
by FairyKam
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the opening of Zzyxx. The Realm of the Fairy Queen find a new threat that's demise lies in a mortal's hands. Kendra Sorenson, Fairykind, Handmaiden, and slayer of Gogrog is the only one able to stop the darkness. But can she face her own dreams?
1. Obvious

**Hi all! I'm new to the fanfic world. Well that's a lie but this is my first story! I'm very excited. Reviews are more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. The amazing author, Brandon Mull does.**

Kendra was startled awake by her alarm clock beeping beside her bed. She nervously glanced side to side, finding herself in the attic playroom. Her hands felt sweaty and her lips felt chapped. She assumed whatever dream she had imagined wasn't so pleasant. She tried to recall the nightmare, but the memory slipped away.

Kendra ran a hand through her long brown hair. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and peeked over at her younger brother. Seth was nowhere to be found. The good news though, was when he decided to go on one of his idiotic adventures, he was thoughtful enough to make his bed. The sheets were scattered in every which way you could imagine, his pillow on the floor. Kendra stood up to what her little brother hadn't. She tied her hair up into a ponytail, pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on her favorite T-shirt. She walked down the stairs quickly to the smell of cinnamon apples. Tanu was flipping pancakes, whistling a tune.

"What's got you so happy big guy?" Warren said as piled a plate full of the pancakes.

"What?" the large Samoan asked.

"Yah!" Seth shouted as he sat down himself. "You're acting exactly like Warren after his first date with-"

"Hey! What's wrong with a guy making pancakes, Seth?" Warren quickly interrupted.

This returned a chorus of laughter from Kendra, Tanu, Seth, Vanessa, and Grandma.

"Nothing, as long as he's not whistling to a _chick flick!_" Seth laughed more.

Vanessa cut in. "I find nothing wrong with that." She said, pecking Warren on the cheek.

"EWWW!" Seth moaned.

Grandpa called out from the study. "Kendra, Seth, I need to talk to you." His voice wasn't very stern, but Kendra was worried. Talks with Grandpa almost never ended with good news.

Kendra sat in an oversized seat as Seth did the same. "What is it Grandpa? Is something wrong?"

Grandpa chuckled. "No, But I have noticed a pattern in foul news shared in this room." Grandpa checked his watch. "Your parents are planning on visiting Chicago this weekend. Your father got time off work. They just called to let you two know." Kendra was a little disappointed at the lack of interest her parents showed in the world she and her brother discovered three years ago. Their world of fantasy creatures seemed dull at the moment. It had been almost a year since the battle of Shoreless Isle. Kendra wasn't only disappointed that there weren't as many adventures to go on. She was also missing a certain friend.

Bracken had been helping the Fairy Queen rebuild her kingdom in the old Demon Prison. As a royal figure in the Fairy Realm, he had lots of jobs to do. Leaving little time to visit in between. Since he had visited to announce the new shrine at Fablehaven, he had only been able to visit once, it was not for very long.

Kendra was anxious. She hadn't seen him in months. Her 16th birthday was soon and she would be able to admit her name as an Eternal. She wouldn't become ageless until 18 but she could certainly bring it up. She was wondering if it would all be for nothing though. If she saw as much of Bracken as she did now, Kendra wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"Kendra!" Seth said waving a hand over her face. "Earth to Kendra! Earth to Kendra!"

She suddenly realized that she was back in the study. "Oops. Sorry Grandpa. I... didn't sleep well last night."

"Were you missing your unicorn?" Seth puckered his lips out.

"Seth! You sicko! No of course not." Kendra tried not to show how red she was feeling.

"Seth, stop pestering your sister." Grandpa chided. "She's obviously tired."

Kendra was suddenly very self conscious. 'Obvious?' 'Was it really that obvious?'

"Sorry what did you say?" Kendra asked Grandpa.

"You were obviously tired?" He guessed.

"No, when I was zoned out." Kendra asked.

"Oh yes. Shiara wanted to talk to you. She will be waiting by the pool." Grandpa checked his watch. "She'll be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks." Kendra said standing up. Seth ran out the door to finish his pancakes. Yet when Kendra walked through the kitchen, Seth wasn't there.

Oh well. Kendra thought. They'll only grow cold.

she strolled out into the lush garden and sat at the small table near the pool. Kendra didn't have to wait long before a silvery-blue fairy zipped close. She had short blue hair and silver dragonfly wings. Kendra smiled. "Hello Shiara. Is everything well?" Shiara fluttered back and forth, barely quick enough to see.

"No. Yes? I don't know. But the Queen has requested your presence." She said in a rush.

The Fairy Queen requested my presence? What could she want? Would it be about a danger in the fairy realm? Or perhaps this was a chance to get to know Bracken better? Several questions swam through her mind.

"Thank you, Shiara? When does her majesty request?"

"Tomorrow morning."

The fairy fluttered away in a rush.

Kendra thought for a moment then went inside. She could only assume Grandpa would like to know.

**So there you go! The first chapter of Nightmares of the Queen's Handmaiden! Please Reveiw!**


	2. So Much for Being Discreet

**Second chapter today whoop! *initiate happy dance***

Seth had grabbed his goggles and jumped into the pool before Kendra knew he was outside the study. He regretted leaving his T-shirt on after he had jumped in, but the things he found out were worth it.

Seth assumed that the only reason that Shiara was talking in english was so the other fairies weren't aware of what the fairy was saying. Most fairies are too stuck up to learn english. Not Shiara though. Seth finally had his lucky break!

"No. Yes? I don't know. The Fairy Queen requests your presence." The silver-blue fairy said.

Seth gurgled a little because he had been treading water for a few minutes now. He didn't catch what his sister had said but he did hear the fairy's response.

"Tomorrow morning." Then the fairy flew away.

Kendra stood up and started for the sliding glass door. Seth waited a moment before pushing himself out of the pool. His bare feet stood in a puddle made by his sopping clothes.

"Crap." Seth muttered. "So much for being discreet."

Seth slapped his feet against the stone walkway to the porch. He tried to dry his pants as much as he could but it still dripped. He opened the door slowly and tried to creep up the stairs without being noticed. Unfortunately for him, his luck wore off. Kendra and Grandpa were discussing at the base of the stairs.

"Dang it!" Seth muttered. But he was soon hopeful when he realised that the lights were off. That left him just enough shade to...

Seth slowly crept around the banister and past the rug. He was just close enough to hear the conversation.

Maybe it'd be a good idea to wait and listen. Seth waited and eavesdropped silently in the shadows.

"- think it means?" Kendra's voice asked.

"Perhaps she needs council, or will be instructing you on new abilities or..."

Kendra sighed. " Or there's a new evil about."

"Shiara said nothing of the sort." Stan said adamantly.

"But she didn't say there wasn't!" Kendra whispered.

"There are tons of possibilities and the only way you'll find out is to wait and see-"

Grandpa was moving sideways closer to the walls, closer to the shadows, and closer to Seth! He panicked and jumped back an inch, revealing his spot, accidentally.

Kendra faced her brother angrily. "SETH! How dare you overhear private conversations!" Her eyes narrowed as she realised that he was soaked. "So not only did you listen to Grandpa and my conversation but Shiara's too!" Kendra stormed up the stairs, furiously shouting, "Why! Why! WHY!" She disappeared from sight and Seth heard a heavy slam of the attic door.

Seth was stunned. The last time he had seen her like that was when it wasn't even her. It was a stingbulb that always hated him no matter what he did. Seth turned to his Grandpa. Vanessa, Warren, and Grandma had slowly approached the hallway too, surprised at the outburst.

"I think we need to make a call." Grandpa said eyeing Seth.

* * *

Bracken was sitting in his bedroom, taking a quick break after having to convince the naiads at Fablehaven to allow safe passage to the shrine for Kendra. They were furious but they had to oblige since they were orders from the queen.

Bracken was nervous. He hadn't seen her in months. He felt awful about not being able to visit as often as he'd hoped. Bracken was a little disappointed when the first time he'd se her for a long while would be for his mother's business. He had planed on going to see her weeks ago but tasks and duties came first.

Suddenly he felt someone calling him. He sat up.

_Hey Seth. What do you need?_

_ "Can you come to Fablehaven?"_

_ When?_

_ "Like, now? Or sometime tonight. Please."_

_ Why? What's wrong?_

_ "We're worried about Kendra."_

Bracken stopped. What could have happened? Why do they need him?

_I'm on my way._

* * *

Seth had tried to go apologize to Kendra but she wouldn't let him go through the front door. He had opened it a few times to find her wrapped up in blankets. her eyes were droopy and red from crying. Seth quickly left. He knew it wasn't just his stupid idea that was bugging her.

The coin in his hand glowed slightly.

_Do you know what's wrong?_

_ "No. I... Was being stupid and she got mad at me. Not normal mad but screaming in my face mad. I was scared. The last time I'd seen her like that was when she wasn't Kendra. When she was kidnapped and replaced by a stingbulb."_

_ When was this?_

_ "Long story. Listen we need you to see if she's Kendra or not. You can detect stingbulbs, and shapeshifters right?"_

_ Yes._

_ "Hurry" _Seth thought. _"How far away are you?"_

_ Give me a minute._

Seth twiddled the quarter between his thumbs. A minute later, the door opened. Bracken walked in. Seth jumped up.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Warren! Vanessa! Tanu! He's here!"

Five worried faces came from the kitchen. Warren grinned. Bracken closed the door to the chill evening air.

"Looks like he came after all."

"Hurry." Grandma said. Seth saw Bracken worriedly follow. Seth couldn't remember a time when he saw as much emotion out of Bracken as he saw now. Seth followed.

"Kendra," Grandma called through the door.

"Go away."

"Alright. I'll leave but you have a visitor that wants to see you."

There was a pause from behind the door. "Who?"

Bracken spoke up. "Me."

Grandma started to open the door until Kendra shouted, "No! No please."

Seth could see worry on Bracken's face. "Please Kendra. We are all worried about you."

There was a response barely audible behind the door. "You can come in. But please. Just one of you."

Bracken walked in slowly, closing the door shut behind him.

**Please review! And another reminder. I do not own Fablehaven. If you wish to know who does, pick up one of his books and read it. best author ever! (Brandon Mull)**


	3. Can't Sleep

**NUMBER THREE! This girl is on a roll! And if you haven't noticed yet I don't own Fablehaven.**

Bracken saw Kendra hide her face under the covers of her bed. He pulled over a nearby chair and sat down.

"Kendra, Are you okay?" He asked.

Kendra poked her eyes out of her sheets. She looked as if she had been crying.

Bracken grasped her hand. Kendra tugged away. "Get out of my head." She whimpered.

"Kendra. Something's wrong. I need to see if there's anything I can do to help you." Bracken said firmly. "Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you."

Kendra hesitated, then held out her hand in compliance. Bracken held her hand and began searching. "How do you feel?"

Bracken noticed her giggle. "What?" He asked. "I feel like you're a psychiatrist or something." She said with a small smile.

He sensed fear, but he couldn't figure out from what. He probed but there was nothing to show what she was afraid of. Kendra had sealed off parts of her that Bracken couldn't see. Bracken was surprised. He had never encountered a closed mind before. How was it that Kendra could?

"Bracken, what's wrong with me? I feel sick. Everything is spinning. I can't sleep."

"Can't sleep? As in nightmares?" Bracken asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Kendra stated. "I'll wake up terrified but I can't remember what it was that scared me."

"Hmm. Sounds like something my mother could figure out." Bracken thought aloud. "That is if you are able to come tomorrow."

"I'm still welcome?" She asked.

"Of course." Bracken pulled out a coin from his pocket and gave it to her. "Call if you need anything." Bracken stood up. "Get some rest." He said with a reassuring smile.

He turned and left the room, closing the attic door behind him. Bracken quickly jogged down the stairs into the living room where most of the Sorensons were. Seth jumped up. "Any news?"

Bracken cleared his throat. "It really is Kendra. No stingbulb or changeling. I think she's sick. My mother will probably know what's going on. I will keep in touch with her through a coin similar to Seth's. Contact me if anything happens."

Grandpa nodded. "Thank you, Bracken."

Tanu spoke up. "I'll do what I can as well."

Bracken nodded and exited the door. As he was leaving the yard, he heard Seth run up behind him.

"Anything else I can help with?" Bracken asked.

"Well, I feel really bad about starting this whole mess, and I know you'll say it wasn't me but I still feel guilty. Anyways I wanted to make it up to Kendra and she really wants, Well I think she should tell you herself but still I -"

"Seth." Bracken started to laugh. "Just tell me."

"Kendra's been missing you. You should visit more. I didn't think she'd tell you herself but..."

Bracken's face reddened, he was grateful for the dimness of the growing evening. Maybe Seth _wouldn't _notice...

"Will do." He said. "Keep that coin handy."

Seth grinned. Bracken jogged into the forest towards the shrine.

* * *

Bracken returned to his bedroom. He was thinking too much to possibly sleep. So he decided to go ask mother what her ideas were for Kendra's situation. He rushed through the hallways, almost running into one of his sisters. He didn't have enough time to figure out which one though. Finally he made it to the Fairy Queen's chambers.

"Mother, I have something to ask."

"What do you need, Bracken?" She asked, putting down a sheet of parchment.

"It's... your handmaiden." He said slowly. "Her brother contacted me earlier and said that something was wrong. He requested that I come investigate. I think Kendra is ill. She claimed to have unknown nightmares. I was wondering if you knew anything about this?"

"No, I did not realise she had fallen ill. But I have heard of this. It sounds exactly like a rare poison that your sister studied a few decades ago."

Bracken felt strange. He felt _worried._ He had the sensation before but never as strongly as now. "If I may ask, What poison?"

"Ronodin's Blood."

**So there you have it! Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! Not really but I have built suspense! (right?) Reveiw please!**


	4. Mortal Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does!**

**Author's note: Just so you know, this whole "four chapters a day" thing is NOT a normal thing for me but today is a glorious day for writing. Creative juices flowing, Siblings are quiet, and haven't slept in 52 hrs! :)**

"Ronodin's blood?" Bracken was now beyond worried. "As in Ronodin? The traitor who gave up his third horn for dark magic? The corrupted unicorn that nearly destroyed the entire Fairy Realm before Gogrog was even a threat?" Mother was silent.

We stood in silence for a long while. It felt like hours before Bracken asked quietly, "Do we tell her?"

"Allow me to be sure first. There are a few key symptoms that I should be able to find when she comes tomorrow."

Bracken nodded and left the room. He meandered through the palace hallways. He didn't quite know what to think. He felt tied between the normal distant feeling and gut wrenching fear and worry. _How could humans feel so strongly? It almost hurts to feel. Why do they choose to feel?_

He found himself outside the door of the library. Bracken figured he'd find out for himself what Kendra may be sick with. He skimmed through pages of Ancient Afflictions and flipped through Plants of Disease. He suddenly heard his name from across the library. Bracken turned in his seat to see Brynne, his eldest sister.

Brynne and Bracken shared an embrace. "How have things been going with you, brother?" She asked.

"Growing worse." He said simply. "Do you know about the properties of Ronodin's blood?"

Brynne glanced at him skeptically, "Why would you want to know?"

"Please just tell me what you know." Bracken asked coldly. He felt mechanical, but mechanical was better than feeling anything right now. He knew that the only way not to be human is to be detached. And he didn't want to feel human. Not now.

"Ronodin's blood was once known as the only way to kill a creature of light, especially unicorns. It was used few times, all resulting in death. It's the most deadly poison to a unicorn. Imagine Dragonsbane. Except there's one difference. Dragonsbane kills in an instant. Ronodin's blood doesn't. It could take anywhere from days to months in pain."

Bracken could feel his wall crumbling. He quickly asked another question. "What are some early signs of it?"

"Early signs include weakening of the body, dizziness, other symptoms like that."

Bracken had to leave. He wasn't going to lose his head in front of his sister.

"Wait! There's one more thing." Brynne said. "The poison affects the body at first, but the worst part of the disease ruins your mind. The victim will go into a deep sleep and will not wake up."

Bracken was loosing his grip. This wasn't going to happen. He couldn't lose her like this! Bracken hurriedly rushed to the door and threw them open.

"Bracken there is a reason they are known as agony dreams."

He froze in the doorway. "No." He muttered. "No. No. NO!" Bracken suddenly ran from the library to his bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. He shut the door behind him and sunk to his knees. He was terrified. He felt sick. Is this what all mortals felt? He shook, and his hand were sweaty. He felt light-headed and nauseous. Why hadn't he been able to listen? It wasn't hard for any unicorn to feign indifference. He was fine until he was sure what Kendra had. Then he had broken down. Why? _Why? WHY?_

Bracken tried calming himself so he could contact Kendra and Seth without trouble ensuing.

He breathed heavily and tried to mentally contact either of the Sorensons. I quickly got a response from Seth.

_"Find anything?" _Seth asked.

_Yes. But I'm afraid it will have to wait until morning._

_ "Why can't you tell me now?"_

_ Mother's orders._

_ "Since when would I listen to my mom?"_

_ Not your mom. I'm talking about the ruler of the fairy realm._

_ "Ohh. That makes a little more sense."_

I let the conversation die for a bit.

"_Hey, You okay Bracken?"_

_ Yah, sure._

_ "'Cus you don't sound like yourself."_

_ I... don't?_

_ "No. You almost sound like a robot. I thought you had gotten used to casual talk by now."_

_ I don't think I sound Mechanical- Seth I'm gonna have to go. Kendra is contacting me._

_ "See ya."_

Bracken was surprised that Seth was able to realise he wasn't himself. It took a moment to remind himself to contact Kendra.

_Kendra, are you alright?_

_ "Fine. Dizzy but fine. You do realize that it's three in the morning right? What are you doing awake?"_

_ Oops. Wasn't thinking..._

_ "That's not like you."_

_ Wait what?_

_ "You sent me that on accident didn't you?"_

_ ...yes... It's been a long night._

_ "What happened? Did you find anything?"_

_ ... I think so. I have a few questions though._

_ "Fire away."_

_ Do you feel drained? Or weak?_

_ "Hmm... Let's find out."_

_ Wait you might need-_

The connection was severed.

**Sorry for the long chapter! I had alot that needed to happen for the next one. Please Review!**


	5. Go to Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven**

**Author's note: Hey sorry it took a while. BTW I've only gotten one review so far. Thank you! And for the rest of you, I won't post anymore until I get a few more! I know, I'm so mean. Be prepared! There'll be more Kendra in the next chapter. :)**

The connection was severed.

Bracken tried to reach out to Kendra but there was no response.

_Kendra! Kendra! Answer me please! KENDRA!_

Senarios ran through Bracken's head of what happened. So many he couldn't think straight.

_Seth! Seth! You there?_

_ "Seth here."_

_ Something happened to Kendra._

_ "What happened?"_

_ Go check on her, please._

_ "I'm going up the stairs now. Tell me what you know."_

_ I contacted her a few minutes ago. We were talking and the connection was-_

_ "Oh no. No no no no."_

_ What?!_

* * *

Seth stood in the doorway to the attic. His sister was collapsed beside her bed. He stood frozen for only a second before he ran over to her. He quickly checked her pulse and her breathing.

She was alive. Seth was relived as he contacted Bracken.

"_She's okay. I think she just fainted."_

_ Seth, she's not okay. I think she's been poisioned. But there's one way I can be sure. Tell your grandparents and anyone else here you trust what just happened. I'll be there soon I promise._

_ "Poisoned?"_

_ Please just get Stan and Ruth. Tanu may be able to help as well. Don't try to wake her up. Hurry. I will come as soon as I can._

_ "On it."_

Seth tried to pick up his sister's limp body and put her onto the bed. After bonking her head on the side a few times he gave up and sat her next to the bed instead. He didn't have time.

Running down the stairs he began shouting for grandpa. Both of his grandparents were just outside their bedroom door in their bathrobes, Grandpa rubbing his eyes and Grandma yawning.

"What's this ruckus about, Seth?" Grandma asked.

Seth didn't slow at all, turning around towards Kendra's bedroom with his Grandpa in tow. Seth tried to explain the situation while racing up the stairs, inevitably failing.

"Kendra- telepathy coin- something about a poison- fainted- Bracken's coming- HURRY!"

"What?" Grandma asked perplexed.

They reached the top of the stairs as Seth swung open the door. He saw the suprized look on their faces when they saw Kendra collaped on the floor.

From behind him, he heard more footsteps coming up the stairs and saw both Tanu and Vanessa. Tanu was rumageing through his potions bag already. Vanessa watched the scene with one hand covering her mouth.

Grandpa started spitting out orders. "Vanessa, get Warren. Seth contact Bracken-"

"He's already on his way." Seth interjected.

"Good. Ruth bring everyone some milk. Tanu, you know better than me what else to do."

"Working on it."

* * *

Bracken was once again racing through the passageways of the palace. He sent a message to his mother quickly before he went through the portal.

_Kendra- I mean your handmaiden has taken a turn in her illness. I am on my way there now to see what I can do._

_ Bracken, go help her. Try to shake the illness. If there's no change by sunrise, bring her to me. I may be able to help her._

_ Thank you. I won't let you down. Your handmaiden will be-_

**_ Go to her._**

Bracken kept his pace fast. He didn't know how much time Kendra had.

The large pond grew closer. Bracken leaped into the crystaline pool and found himself on a tiny island with a miniscule figurine of a fairy made of stone.

He quickly leaped into the lake. As he swam to shore he was relived that he had told the naiads not to drown anyone until noon tomorrow. The fact that Kendra was supposed to come in the morning had made this so much easier. The naiads at the bottom of the pond stuck out their tounges at him as he pulled himself out of the water on the other side.

He looked at his surroundings. The closest gazebo struck in his memory. That was the place where he first saw Kendra after helping regain control of Living Mirage. That was the place where he told Kendra he loved her. And that he'd be waiting for her. He had visited the gazebo a few times before. He'd go there to think. Especially after long days of rebuilding.

He quickly ran through a less dense section of the large hedge. Bracken ran quickly on the path to the main house. He heard someone contacting him.

_Seth. Everything Okay?_

_ "I think so. But I think Kendra's just asleep. She's shaking. Almost as if she's having-"_

_ A nightmare?_

_ "Yah. I'm not sure though. Nothing Tanu has seems to be helping." _

Bracken was growing worried again. He sped faster through the brush. He felt sweat on his brow. His legs started to ache.

"In a rush?" a familiar voice asked.

"Raxtus! Thank goodness you're here!" Bracken exclaimed.

"Let's hurry. From what I hear, Kendra's not in the best shape." The small dragon grabbed Bracken around the waist with a claw and flew to the yard. What would have taken five minutes running ended up barely half a minute. The silvery-white dragon dropped Bracken off a few feet from the ground. Bracken tumbled a bit, shaken. He jumped up and ran to the door of the house. Without knocking, he opened the front door and ran up the stairs.

He found a small croud around Kendra's bed. Tanu was trying to wake her up by waving a potion under her nose.

Bracken heard Warren announce, "Unicorn coming through." Vanessa and Ruth parted just enough to let him pass to see Kendra.

"Any word about this poison?" Vanessa asked.

Bracken looked at Seth. "I told them everything you told me." Seth replied.

"The name of the poison is relatively unheard of. Its made from the blood of Ronodin."

Tanu looked up. "Key word is relatively. I know of the symptoms. Bracken, do you think you can read dreams?"

"Why?" Bracken asked.

"One of my friends specialized in rare poisons. She was telling me a legend about it. I don't remember all of it, but it said that the dreams show the victim's greatest fear. Perhaps if there was someway we could help her conquer her fear, maybe she could wake up."

"Seth," Bracken asked. "What's her biggest fear?"

"I... don't know."

Bracken pondered. He could read minds normally, but he'd never done it to someone who was asleep or unconscious.

"I have a question." Warren interjected.

"Fire away." Tanu said.

"How'd Kendra get poisoned in the first place?"


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fablehaven.**

Kendra found herself in a deep chasm. Rain poured down around her, Kendra's damp brown hair whipped across her face. She shook a long stick with various feathers and beads tied to the top of the wooden carving. A limping figure stepped closer to her. Lightning lit the sky, and the figure's face.

Tears stung Kendra's eyes as she recognised his face.

"You can stop shaking the stick." Gavin called.

"I'd rather not."

"I was trying to be polite," He said, coming closer. "What I mean is, stop shaking the stick or I'll kill you."

"Won't you kill me anyhow?" Kendra cried.

"Not necessarily." He soothed. A black forked tongue flickered out his lips.

"Stop lying to me, Navrog." Kendra demanded.

"Now, Kendra, I'm not lying." He said, steadily getting closer. Soon he was inches away from her.

"Get away from me!" Kendra screamed, swinging the rain stick at the traitor's head. Gavin dodged the blow and kicked Kendra to the ground. She pulled herself up slowly, wiping blood from her chin. Everything hurt. Kendra felt her arm swell and bruise. Her ankle felt as if it was on fire. Her chest felt as if it was torn out of the adamant metal underneath her torn shirt. How could she have trusted him! More than trust him! How could an innocent kid with a stutter be such an evil demon? Why hadn't she figured out before Gavin betrayed us? Betrayed me!

"I don't think so." He smirked. Stepping closer.

Kendra held the rain stick up aggressively. Navarog quickly moved beside her. Kendra felt a reptilian tongue swipe her neck.

She dropped the stick.

* * *

"I'll do it." Bracken said.

"Give him some space. We should probably start on breakfast anyways. I don't think any of us are sleeping anytime soon." Tanu said.

The multitude slowly filed out of the attic, leaving Bracken alone with Kendra.

Bracken pulled over a chair and sat down beside the bed. Kendra's face was unusually pale and lifeless. Bracken was scared. What if he couldn't do anything? He'd be forced to watch her die. Bracken shook the thought away. He had to focus. Bracken reached for her limp hand.

It wasn't hard to reach Kendra's dreams. He had a bird's-eye view of a trench. Thunder and lightning boomed around him he watched Kendra back away from a thin man.

"Get away from me!" Bracken heard Kendra scream. Her long brown hair was matted to her face.

The stranger kicked Kendra to the ground in one swoop. Bracken's anger grew furious. How would he be able to help? Bracken tried to shout to Kendra, but no sound escaped his lips.

"I don't think so." The stranger smiled. He slowly crept closer. Kendra held up a long staff, ready to fight. The stranger slid beside her. A reptilian tongue flashed.

Kendra dropped the stick. Her eyes wide in fear. "And I don't want to hear the name 'Gavin' again."

Bracken finally escaped the dream. He looked back at Kendra's pale face. Who was that? Who is Gavin? Maybe he could ask Seth.

Bracken left the attic playroom and slowly stepped down the stairs. At the base, he found everyone gathered in the living room. Seth jumped up.

"Is she okay? Is there anything we can do?"

"actually there's something you can do." He said. Bracken led Seth into the kitchen.

"Who is Gavin?"

**Sorry for the short chapter! I won't be able to update for a few days I'm going to camp so wish me luck! Please review!**


	7. Greatest fear

** Author's note: Mesa back! Thank you for the reviews! For those of you who asked, I'm 14 yrs old :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Falehaven by any means, though I wish I did.**

** And a fan update! I know that lots of people have asked Brandon Mull if there will ever be a movie for the series, and I am one of them. He claimed that they were working with a few directors to get one up and running. Belive it or not, CLARK SCHAFFERS (Special effects on Iron Man 2 and a few other movies) HAS PURCHASED THE RIGHTS TO A FABLEHAVEN MOVIE! If you'd like more info on the movie, visit Facebook and search for ****Fablehaven Movie Support****. I help run the page, I'd love to see more likes! :)**

Seth was confused. "Why do you want to know?"

Bracken replied quietly. "I was able to enter Kendra's nightmare. She was in a trench, shaking an authentic rain stick, when someone attacked her. He mentioned the name 'Gavin'."

Seth knew what was going on. Kendra couldn't sleep for weeks after Wymroost. She would wake up screaming, she'd beg me not to tell anyone. Seth assumed that 'anyone' included Bracken.

"It wasn't just a nightmare." Seth stated simply. "I think it was a memory."

He noticed Bracken's face raise with concern. "A memory? You mean it really happened?"

"At least I think so. To answer your question, we met Gavin about two or three years after we discovered Fablehaven. Kendra met him when they first became Knights of Dawn. They worked on a mission together in Lost Mesa and Wymroost. I wasn't supposed to go to either one, but I stowed away in the knapsack when they went to the dragon sanctuary. We were all worried because news that Navrog was following us was common. While at Wymroost, we got trapped. When we found a dragon at both ends of the chasm, Gavin revealed that he was Navrog. During the fight, Thornis's griffins were able to grab me to bring the figurines he wanted to him. Kendra and Warren were trapped in the trench, Tanu and Trask got separated, Mara was injured at the base of a cliff, and Maddox's brother, Dougan, was eaten. All to the work of Navrog. Gavin reverted to human form and followed Kendra into the cleft. Warren was injured in the knapsack. Kendra said that he had set the knapsack on fire, trapping Warren in the room with a hermit troll. He killed three astrids as well. Kendra said that Raxtus ate Navrog, saving her.

"I don't know exactly what was said or what happened, but Kendra was crushed. It took a long time for her to recover. If there wasn't more pressing matters that needed her, I think she'd still be down now. One of the only times that I notice that she's completely like her old self is when she is with you." Seth said. "She wouldn't let anyone talk to her except for you."

Seth noticed the look on Bracken's face. It was stern and emotionless except for a small hint of an expression that he'd never imagine seeing on Bracken's face. Worry and anger and... and fear.

Bracken responded silently. "I need to inform my mother of this. Certainly she can do something-"

Seth interrupted him. "What is the matter with you?" Bracken was silent. "You aren't yourself. What happened to the guy who laughed when bitten by a viviblix? Who led the battle at Shoreless Isle? The unicorn that finally taught my sister to trust? You're unnerving, Bracken."

Bracken sighed. "I know." The moment of silence grew to minutes. "I'm going to contact someone. Go tell the others what is going on. Just don't say too much. We never know if someone's listening." Bracken turned to go outside. Seth ambled into the living room and began to speak.

"Bracken is contacting the fairy queen right now. He said he was succesful in seeing Kendra's dream."

"What did he see?" Vanessa asked.

Seth looked around the room solemnly, Trying not to make eye contact. "Navrog."

* * *

Bracken reached the back porch. Raxtus was waiting.

"Is she alright?" The silvery white dragon asked.

"Not any better." Bracken said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Bracken thought for a minute. "Actually, can you take Kendra and I to the shrine? The fairy queen wants to see her."

"No problem." The small dragon said. "When do you think you'll be heading?"

"In a minute." Bracken said. "First I need to contact mother."

_Your handmaiden is not getting any better. I've confirmed that she's afflicted by the agony dreams. I wish to bring her to the kingdom so it might be easier for her to recover. I also wish to search for a cure in the library. Is that alright?_

A familiar trio of voices answered. _Yes. Bring the handmaiden to the infirmary. Your sister has already begun the search for a cure. Return swiftly._

The presence was gone. Bracken turned back to Raxtus. "I'll be right back."

Bracken hurriedly ran back inside. "Stan, Ruth, the fairy queen wishes that Kendra be brought to her realm to be treated. Raxtus can take us there."

Both of Kendra's grandparents nodded. Vanessa looked concerned. Warren stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Tanu was fingering a small bottle. Seth stared at his feet. In his hand was a quarter.

_" Are you sure she'll be alright?"_

_ I will do anything in my power to help her._

_ "I'm trusting you."_

_ Keep the coin handy. I will keep you posted._

Bracken quickly stepped up the staircase towards the attic. He opened the door quietly. Kendra was sleeping silently beneath the covers. He wandered closer and took her hand, willing to see the dream.

He was again in the trench. Kendra was exiting a canvas knapsack. Behind her was who he assumed to be Gavin. Kendra's face was tear-stained, and she shook in fear and cold. Her hair was soaked, and matted to her ears. Kendra cried silently as Navrog started to pull something out of his pocket. Her eyes grew wide as he poured the liquid on the bag, then pulled out a lighter. Kendra screamed and tried to reach the knapsack before it became too charred, but Navrog held her back with one arm, devilish highlights flashing across his face. As the flames began to die down, he poured more of the flammable liquid on the burning bag. Reinvigorated, the flames leapt across the burnt leather.

"You said if I cooperated that you wouldn't hurt him!" Kendra cried desperately.

"I said that I wouldn't **kill **him. Instead, you watched me trap Warren in a magical storage room forever. I'm sure he'll get very god at playing Yahtzee."

"You're a monster!" Kendra whimpered.

"See now you're getting it. But I'm much worse than a monster. I'm the Demon prince."

Bracken left the dream. He was terrified. He was feeling mortal again. His feelings were running away with him. After a moment to calm himself down, he carefully bent over Kendra's sleeping figure and picked her up gently. Slowly walking down the stairs carrying Kendra bridal style, he reached the bottom. Walking through the kitchen and the living room, he found Seth waiting on the porch talking to Raxtus.

Raxtus immediately noticed Bracken was there. "Hurry. We don't want to leave her majesty waiting."

"_Bye Bracken."_

_ Don't worry Seth._

_ "I'm not."_

On Seth's face was a light genuine smile. "Go. I'll tell the other's you've left."

"Let's go Raxtus." Bracken said.

The small dragon gingerly grabbed Kendra's limp body from Bracken's arms, then grabbed Bracken. Raxtus quickly flew up and towards the shrine. Bracken watched Kendra, making sure she didn't slip. He remembered flying with her before, when they were going off to find Roon. Then, she had her arms outstretched, pretending to fly herself. Her long brown hair flew behind her as she laughed in glee.

"Bracken," Raxtus said.

"Huh?"

"I was trying to ask you if Kendra's doing any better."

"No." Bracken said.

"I think I- nevermind here we are." Raxtus landed gently on his hind legs, dropping him then dropping Kendra when Bracken was ready to catch her.

"Hurry." The dragon said.

Bracken nodded, carrying Kendra to the boathouse. He gently laid her in the canoe and began to paddle. The naiads were furious, but still under restrictions, so Bracken was able to quickly row the two of them to shore with no difficulty. He tied the boat down then picked Kendra up again. Bracken walked a few steps then knelt at the small fairy figurine.

"Mother, let us in." He whispered.

**Sorry it took so long to update so this one's a little longer than most. Thank you, my readers! Please review!**


	8. Infirmiry

** Hey all! I'm so sorry for the wait. I would have posted sooner but our Internet went down :( And I'm sorry for the short post too. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

Bracken hurriedly walked to the infirmary, cradling Kendra in his arms. He burst in the door to a nearly empty white room, and laid Kendra on the nearest cot. The infirmity was a small room, almost never used. There was only one nurse.

"Oh dear! When mother told me she was ill... Oh dear!"

Bracken approached his younger sister. "Greetings, Ebomoth."

Of all his sisters, Moth was the most timid. Titania is his oldest sister, followed by Brynne, then Peaseblossom, himself, and lastly Moth.

"Bracken... Oh how horrible! Oh..." She paused a moment, looking at her older brother. "Are you... I know that..."

"Moth?" He asked.

"Oh, never mind." She turned towards Kendra. Her strawberry blond hair was in short pigtails. She was a short girl, and not as thin or lanky as her sisters. She was the type to simply not talk for a few days and one would think it strange. "Mother's on her way."

"Does Brynne have any leads?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. But she will be coming soon to exchange ideas." She bit her lower lip nervously. Her eyes suddenly flickered to the door behind Bracken. "Greetings, Mother."

Bracken turned to see the fairy queen enter silently. "Your handmaiden has shown no sign of improvement. Hopefully we can find new leads when Brynne gets here, then we can contact the Sorensons and-"

"Bracken. What are her symptoms?" The etherial woman said.

"She's been having nightmares and won't wake up. I have been able to reach her dreams, just not _her _while in them."

"What is she dreaming of?"

"Her greatest fear." Bracken said solemnly. "An old friend of hers, and ours. Navrog."

Moth interjected. "The girl's afraid of the dead demon prince?"

Bracken felt his fists clench.

"Moth, maybe the fairykind has a reason to be afraid." The pristine woman looked at Bracken expectantly.

"Navrog disguised himself as Gavin Rose, secret son of Chuck Rose and dragon brother. He... got close to the Sorensons. When they went to Wymroost, He revealed himself and cornered Kendra. He killed three asterids, trapped her cousin, Warren in a knapsack for months, and from what her brother told me about a strange shadow plague, he indirectly killed a close friend and naiad, Lena. If anyone has a reason to be terrified, it's Kendra.

The room was silent. "Where's Brynne?" Bracken muttered silently.

"She should be here right about-" Moth said.

The door swung open as a tall, slim lady walked in.

"Now." Moth said shrugging.

Brynne's blue-violet hair was up in a bun as it normally was. She wore a pair of thin wired glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I've looked up several myths, legends, and anything that may shed any light on a cure. I ran across one promising passage here." She pulled a book from her bag and opened to a page with a small crease in the corner. Then she began to read. "'The poison is given to the victim when they are the closest to the subconscious world. In the subconscious, all the victim's memories become real. If one of the memories in the real world has or had access to the poison, then the poison can form in the subconscious world as well.' This continues for a little while, but then I found this, 'Agony Dreams work by enveloping the dreamer's mind so that they can't escape it.' My theory is that if we were able to penetrate a closed part of her mind, we could make contact. The hard part is knowing if she even does."

Bracken's eyes lit up. "Yes she does! When Seth first had me come check up on her, she had a wall that I didn't penetrate earlier. I think I can... Hold on a sec!"

Bracken bent over and grabbed Kendra's hand, letting himself into her dream.


	9. Sanctuary

**Author's note: Sorry I've taken so long posting. This has been a tough chapter for me to write. Mostly because I was crying through most of it. I'm sorry to inform all of you that thought that last chapter's ending left you hanging. This chapter will probably put that one to shame. REVIEW PLEASE! Constructive criticism is great!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. I do own a copy of all the Fablehaven books, the entire Beyonders series, Candy Shop War, (the 5th Fablehaven and 1st Beyonders is signed :) Several drawings of fan art drawn by yours truly, a Facebook page for a movie, my little cousin's old fairy wings from Halloween, and a homemade quarter communicator. (Quarter. Hairspray. Glitter. Ta da!) Does that amount to anything?**

Kendra tried not to cry as the boy she had cared for and trusted maliciously mocked her as she lay helpless on the cold, wet, earth. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to escape the torment. She figured out a long time ago that she could not wake herself up, but she was able to shield a small sliver of herself. Her own little sanctuary in herself. A place where no one but her could reach.

In her little room, all her happy memories hid out of the reach of Navarog. Her favorite memories included first sampling the milk and finding herself surrounded by mystical fairies; Kneeling at the fairy queen's shrine, telepathically speaking mind to mind; Meeting Patton; Becoming a Knight of Dawn; She and Seth pranking their grandparents by shattering a fake unicorn horn from a gift shop; Rescuing Warren from the knapsack; Finding out that her Grandma Larsen was alive; Meeting Bracken; and perhaps her favorites of them all, watching fairies all around Bracken, vying for attention and knowing that he was listening to all she had to say; standing with Bracken underneath their gazebo, telling him that she was thinking of becoming an eternal, and lastly, sitting beside him as he held her hand intently. _"Vanessa wasn't wrong."_

Kendra could never stay there long. She was forced back into the nightmare when she felt a steel tipped boot rack her side. She cried out as she felt her adamant shirt's buckle break. If one more buckle snapped, her shirt of mail underneath her light green jacket would become almost useless, unable to stay in place to protect her vital organs. Tears streamed down her face in a cascade. Kendra looked up at the devilish face above her. Her eyes flickered beside her at the antique stick meant to call for rain. She knew there was plenty of rain, huge droplets splattered as it hit the unpaved trail. Kendra was considering the stick for a different purpose.

"Ha! You really are naive. To think of hurting me in a mortal state is daring, but in your own subconscious?" His tone was cruel as he mocked. "Oh! And you still hope? No puny fairy dragon will eat me this time!"

Kendra froze. Raxtus wasn't coming. She mentally hit herself for not knowing. The astrids should have come by now and the only reason they wouldn't was if...

She stared at her old friend. Realization slowly kicked in.

Navarog laughed in a way that Gavin would never let escape his lips. It was a dark maniacal laugh. "You finally catch on. It's just you and me this time. You and me."

Suddenly her head spun in pain. It seemed as a battering ram was trying to knock her down. Trying to knock down the walls to her room. To her sanctuary. In a panic she fought the intruder mentally. It seemed to slow the process by a bit but the intruder was persistent. Kendra tried to read their mind to find out what they were trying to do.

Instead she found who. The intruder was desperate and when she tried to listen, she heard a pained voice. "Let me in." a familiar voice asked. "Please, Kendra, let me in."

A wave of relief washed over Kendra. Weak from her efforts to read her friend, Kendra let her head drop. Navarog didn't hesitate to meet her lowered head with his heel. She didn't feel the blow as much as she felt the surge of emotion from her sanctuary's visitor.

"Don't. You. **Dare.**" Kendra heard Bracken's voice in a furious whisper.

Kendra finally felt safe. True, she knew that the demon prince was before her, torturing her within her own mind; but she also knew that she had someone she could trust right there with her. Hopeful, she looked behind her, searching for Bracken's familiar face. There was none to be found.

She felt her face fall in disappointment. She was going insane! She just knew it. Making up a voice in her head to feel less alone. That's something that would throw her into an insane asylum. An old memory, nearly forgotten fluttered in her head. A playful mocking directed at her little brother. "All boys belong in insane asylums." Kendra laughed.

Above her, Navarog's brow was contorted in confusion. He had been torturing her for hours. He had taken all slivers of hope. He had reminded her of all the lives of loved ones he had taken. And the girl was laughing. Kendra was sure she was an odd sight. A young girl, soaking wet, with bruises and scrapes al over, her whole body conversing in shivers, laughing cheerfully. The thought made her laugh more. Tears streamed down her face in pain. Her ribcage was surely broken and Kendra was no doctor, but laughing with her injuries was not the best idea she's ever had. Kendra weakly stood up and grabbed the staff, instantly reliving when she revealed a first horn after Seth stumbled and broke the glass one, nearly giving Coulter a heart attack.

She swung the stick smoothly at Navarog's head, remembering baseball with her brother, the satyrs, Mendigo, and Hugo. Startled, Gavin dodged the blow. He looked surprised at Kendra's new ferocity. An entire wave of memories inspired her to keep swinging at stabbing at the monster in front of her. Kendra pieced together as she effortlessly evaded professional counter attacks, that she was not seeing these memories. Bracken was. He was able to enter her sanctuary and was exploring her secrets.

Suddenly nervous and scared, her form got sloppy, thankfully Navarog's was going downhill as well. In a quickened pace, she kicked Gavin to the ground and pointed her simple stick at his neck. She placed a single boot on his chest, pinning him down. She bent over and slid his own sword out of his sheath and traded the stick in her hands to the rustic sword. Navarog's eyes grew wide in fear. "Now, Kendra... let's not be rash..." Kendra was in a hurry. She hid away some of these memories for a reason. Mainly to keep Bracken from seeing the final few. What whould he think of her after seeing them? Would he think she was just another fanatic fairy that longed for him every second of the day? Or as a weak little girl who finds fairies when she was thirteen and thinks they're the most unbelievable things she'd ever seen before?

Kendra stared at the boy beneath her foot ready to separate his head from body. But she thought of Lena. Lena had died and Kendra was devastated. She knew what there would be none to mourn over Gavin Rose, traitorous murderer.

"He will not die if you kill him. You will. You would survive, but _all your innocence and care will die with him. __Y_ou will be mourned if he dies by your hands." Bracken's voice called desperately. "Everything that defines you will be lost. Everything that I love about you will die, with an empty girl, desperate to change her past in your place. Please. Please for me. You don't have to face this alone. I will _always_ be here to help you."

"You. **STAY.** If you move an inch, you know what's coming to you." Kendra said, her voice cracking with new tears staining her face. She willed herself back into her sanctuary where Bracken waited.

"You- you heard me?" Bracken stammered. Kendra's eyes welled up. "I didn't kill him." She whispered almost inaudibly. Bracken waited silently. "It's been more than a year since Wymroost and all I wanted was to _kill_ Gavin myself, to _see_ the fear in his eyes, to keep him from betraying me." She continued.

Bracken's eyes widened. "Kendra... where are you going with this?" He said quietly, cautiously stepping closer.

Kendra looked up, all menace from her eyes melting. "I wanted to hurt him. To hurt him like he hurt me... Until I met you." Bracken smiled in relief.

He opened his arms, reaching for her to share an embrace. Kendra smiled and followed suit. Just before reaching him, Kendra shrieked in pain. Everything blurred as she clutched her chest, feeling warm liquid between her fingers. A blur ran up to her clutching her shoulders shouting, "Kendra! What's wrong? What's happened?"

Kendra gently lifted her hands from her chest, blood starting to bleed through her shirt. Kendra took a desperate breath, realizing that she was hopeless. She knew her body's limits. She had bent around that line before, but she knew all to well that she had overstepped. Her sanctuary's walls spun around her as she fell back into the trenches mouth, back into the thundering storm, back to find the stuttering wonder with new blood dripping down his sword. Kendra's own blood.

**CLIFFHANGER! DUH DUH DUH!**


	10. Save Me

Bracken sat beside Kendra in a dazed panic. He was about to tell Kendra how worried he was for her and that he had felt so useless to help her when right before his eyes, she was killed. Kendra's scream was so real it still echoed through his mind. As he held her in his arms, she faded into nothing.

He looked at Kendra, silently growing paler, several bruises adorning her face and limbs. A dark stain grew across her chest.

He jumped up, ignoring his sisters' pleas for answers and pulled his second horn from his belt. Holding it to the wound he murmured _"Sonabo te." _The stain stopped growing. Bracken probed her collarbone for another wound, but only found a nasty scab where Kendra's fatal wound had been.

Bracken collaped into his chair, breathing a sigh of releif. She is safe. That's all that matters.

"Bracken what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"What was that?"

His eyelids opened slowly to see Moth and Brynne staring at him quizzicaly. Their eyes were brimmed with questions.

"What happened?" They asked in harmony.

Bracken's breath was heavy. "I think... I know why they die... while dreaming. Navarog seeked... revenge. Ronodin's blood... provides the opportunity. They are free to torture as they please. The victim can't wake up... But they can fight."

"I think that whatever injuries Kendra sustains in the dream, injure the body in the real world too. I just healed a stab wound."

The room was quiet. Moth spoke up. "Why... why would Navarog want to kill her? And if he was free to torture for eternity, why end it now?"

"Because Kendra fought. She was starting to escape the nightmare." Brynne murmured. "We saw her toss and turn toward the end. She was even starting to move her mouth. I don't know what she was saying. 'Say he' is all we got."

"Save me." Bracken worriedly corrected.

He reached back for Kendra's hand. "No!" shouted Moth. "Don't you see what this is doing to you? If you go back in there, you may not come out. The dream is draining you."

"'Save me'." Bracken said.

"What?" Brynne asked.

"'Save me', Kendra may still be dying. I have to try." He entwined Kendra's fingers with his.

* * *

Just before all vision fled, the pain in her chest diminished, and she saw Navarog once again, now wiping his sword on his torn shirt, grinning triumphantly. Kendra stayed low and closed her eyes. The pain was still there and she was not risking movement yet. She heard a dark chuckle.

"I knew that legend was true. It wasn't that difficult to get Ronodin to cooperate. I could always beat him in a fight, and he knows it. It wasn't cheep though." Kendra felt Navarog glowering down at her. "But, it was worth it. So very very worth it. It took more than I thought to beat you. Even in a condition that I can't possibly loose, It took days longer then I had guessed."

Days? How long had Kendra been living this nightmare? Her family must be worried sick! How could she possibly let them know she was alright?

Navarog huffed. "I'll be gone anytime now. This was my last task. I already died, I'm only alive until Kendra is dead. A sword through the heart isn't a long wait." An unhuman sound escaped his lips. A growl Kendra guessed. "I would have happily hurt her until she was on the brink of death, yet staying there for years, giving me time to relish my last moments. And fairykind's. But of corse she had to find a way out. I had to kill her before she woke up."

Kendra yelped as the steel boot tip broke skin and bone as Navarog angrily kicked her. Kendra opened her eyes. There was no use pretending she was dead anymore. His eyes formed reptilian slits. His tounge flickered out. "**HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE CAN FOOL ME! I AM THE DEMON PRINCE! THE DARKEST OF DRAGONS! THE FIERCEST OF FOES! THE ADVERSARIES MASTER! NO PUNY, WEAK, GIRL WITH A FLICKER OF FAIRY MAGIC IN HER CAN FOOL ME!**"**  
**

"I guess I could." Kendra said smoothly, wincing at the pain.

An earsplitting roar shook the sky. Gavin's small body grew tremendosly, his skin forming plated armor scales. Kendra watched as the Dragon grew too large for the small trench to hold, the rocks above her hurtling down towards her. Navarog quickly realised his mistake and shrunk desperately. The rocks flew from above and began to strike the monster. Kendra dodged and weaved the best she could between the falling rocks, but her legs could only carry her so far.

Stumbling to the ground, she closed her eyes, prepared for the boulders to crush her. _"You won. Wake up. I'm waiting for you."_

At first she thought it was an angel speaking to her, prepared to bring her to a better place. But as the voice spoke more, she recocnised the voice as not an angel's-

But a unicorn's.

Kendra opened her eyes quickly hoping to find herself at Fablehaven, but found herself still in the trench. She heard screaming. As another rock fell on her leg, she realised that the screaming was coming from her. More rocks tumbled down on her, crushing bones and cracking the earth around her.

"_Kendra, Wake up please. You're almost there. The poision is almost gone. Please be okay."_

As tears streamed down her face she whispered, "You saved me. I'm coming."

All of the rocks and thunder and screaming and rain dissapeared. All of the nightmare faded to black.

* * *

Kendra's eyelids began to flutter. Bracken let go of Kendra's limp hand, breathing heavily. The small fairykind girl moaned sleepily. Color began to return to her face. Kendra's breathing regulated and she seemed to almost smile.

Bracken looked at his sisters and his mother. On Brynne's face he saw slight irritation, Moth's sheer joy, his mother's face was unreadable.

"Mother," Bracken said, suprized on how feeble his voice sounded. "Ken- Your... your handmaiden is safe. There is no trace of the poison left. She will be waking up soon"

"Bracken," She said simply.

"I know it was foolish of me to go back but I promise that I'm alright. I need to contact her brother. I promised him to tell him if anything happened. Your handmaiden's family is more than worried."

"Bracken," The queen repeated.

He paused. "Yes, mother?"

"You care for her deeply."

Bracken opened his mouth to reply, but closed it.

"She is more than my handmaiden. Now she is as family. When she is ready, I will be more than willing to welcome her. You have my approval."

Bracken was shocked. He stood there dumbfounded. "You... you just decided this... now?"

"No," She said. "That is why I wanted her here in the first place. I wanted to ask her on her opinion about becoming an eternal. I also wanted to share with her some gifts. I was worried something like this would happen if she declared her intentions about it. She's proved that she's more than worthy of more responsibility. I know that it will not be wasted."

"But," Bracken stammered, the thought a moment on the question that he had asked himself hundreds of times. "What if she doesn't want to?"

The queen had no time to reply, because Kendra was begining to stir. Bracken rushed over to her side. "Kendra," He said softly. "Kendra wake up. You are alright. Please wake up."

Her eyelashes fluttered open. Bracken was so happy she was alright. There were too many times when it seemed to be hopeless. Yet, despite the impossibilities, There she was awake and smiling.

"Bracken!" She whispered, her voice hoarse and empty. She leaped up, enfolding the unicorn with a bear hug.

"Kendra!" He smiled wide, grateful to have her in his arms. She seemed so small compared to himself. Kendra nuzzled her face into his shirt and desperately held on.

"You saved me, didn't you? You came back." Her voice was weak. Bracken let go of the embrace and looked Kendra in the eyes. Her face was still deathly pale, and there were bruises and cuts still bleeding covering her face. Her hair was matted and tangled and he knew that there was more of that all over Kendra's body. Yet she was strikingly beautiful. Her eyes shone even though her eyebrows were knotted in pain. Bracken felt awful.

"Oh Kendra, lay down." He said trying to be as gentle has he could while placing her head on the pillow.

* * *

"No," Kendra began. She hated feeling helpless, she had been lying down long enough. She looked into Bracken's eyes. The silvery blue irises shone with guilt and worry and compassion. She relaxed, not wanting to make him feel any more guilty. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Where am I?" Kendra hated how pitiful her voice sounded. She promised herself to stop talking.

"The infirmiry. I took you to the fairy realm."

Kendra hurriedly opened her eyes in a panic. It was one thing to look weak with a close friend, and quite another to the ruler of of fairydom. She tried to sit up, but Bracken gently laid her back down. Kendra paused then asked, "Is she here?"

"Yes," came a melodic voice from behind her. Kendra tensed.

"Your highness, I am so sorry for any trouble I caused and for-"

The queen interrupted her. "No worries, Kendra. I needed you here anyways for a different purpose."

Kendra was suprised. She had never heard the fairy call her by her name before. At least not like that. Then the second half of the comment stuck out in her mind. "I was curious. What did you summon me here for? I don't have much experience in giving sound council. Nor do I have any news on any rising enemies."

Kendra noted beside her that Bracken seemed to look away.

"What are your thoughts about becoming an Eternal?"

Kendra thought. "I have considered the position, I was planning on asking my family and close friends. I would never agree to something that important without their input. If they think that's in my best interests, I am more than willing to become an Eternal."

The Queen nodded. Kendra sat up. She began to sway dizzily when she felt a firm hand on the small of her back. Bracken steadied her.

"As soon as you are well, I wish to speak with you again." She stepped aside. "This is my daughter, Ebomoth. She can heal your injuries. I will return soon."

Ebomoth quickly knelt next to Kendra. Her strawberry blonde pigtails bouncing. "Now I need you to lie down. It will be much easier for the healing to work."

"Thanks, Ebomoth." Kendra said.

"Please, call me Moth." She said, pulling out her third horn. Bracken locked eyes with Kendra and said, "You'll be fine. Moth is the best healer I know. I need to tell your brother that you're awake. Don't worry."

Kendra smiled. "I won't."

**See! I'm not one of THOSE authors that kill off the main character. Please review! If you don't review then you won't get the rest of my story. I have WAY more planed than I though I would. I thought I'd be saying "THE END" by now. I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE! :D So just a reminder, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Peaseblossom

**Ollo! I have three words to say before we begin. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****  
**

** Disclaimer: *tear* I don't own fablehaven.**

Moth was making quick progress on her injuries. The bruise on her wrist was nearly gone and her face didn't seem to swell as much. Most of the pain was gone and Kendra felt nearly as good as new. Her chest hurt the most. Fingering the white bandage just below her collarbone, she couldn't help but count her blessings. She would have died within seconds if it were not for Bracken. Moth had gone to tell the fairy queen that Kendra was up and ready.

Kendra slipped her hand into her jeans pocket. She fiddled with the quarter that Bracken gave to her. She thought about how he couldn't break through into her sanctuary until he entered into her dream. Thankfully she didn't think he had seen the final few. The secrets that she didn't want anyone to see. She blushed as she remembered waiting for the Lady Luck, when Bracken had told her that Vanessa's guess earlier on the beach wasn't wrong. Kendra smiled as she felt her face redden.

'_Kendra?' _Bracken asked hesitantly.

Kendra was sure her face was scarlet. "_No!" _she thought_, "I can't believe I didn't remember!_"

Kendra heard Bracken laugh. '_It's okay, Kendra. You're not the only one.'_

_ "Oh my gosh... I... I... Ohh..." _Kendra didn't know what to think. "_Bracken feels the same way?"_

_ 'Yes. I'm pretty sure that Bracken feels the same way.' _Kendra could practically hear his light-hearted laugh.

"_OH MY GOSH!" _Kendra waited a moment to breathe. "_I should probably let go of the coin now."_

_ 'No, I love talking to you. I'll change the subject if you want.'_

_ "Yah... that works..."_

_ 'Haha! How are you feeling?'_

_ "Much better."_

_ 'You sure?'_

_ "Yah. I... I think that that sword..."_

_ 'You mean in the dream?'_

_ "In the dream. I think it... nevermind. It just hurts a little."_

_ 'Are you sure you're okay?'_

_ "I'm doing great. Better than I could have guessed."_

_ 'Do you feel up to dinner? It would be a great chance to meet my sisters.'_

_ "I'd love to!"_

_ 'Great! Peaseblossom will be there soon.'_

_ "See you soon!"_

_ 'See you soon.'_

Kendra was excited. She'd be having dinner with Bracken and his sisters! She looked down at her torn and dirty jeans. She winced when she realized that her jacket still had stains from the dream. She couldn't go out like this!

The door opened and a girl Kendra's age walked in. At least she looked her age. Kendra was sure that she was possibly even hundreds of years older than her. The girl had long light pink hair tied up in a ponytail. She was fairly tall and thin. She wore a light blue dress and a silver bow in her hair.

"Hi, Kendra! I'm Peaseblossom. I'll be your guide in the magical realm of fairies and unicorns!" Her lighthearted smile and silver eyes shone with humor.

"Then lead away!" Kendra said, standing up.

"Follow me." She said, turning on her heel and walking out of the infirmary. That was when Kendra first noticed the small fairy wings sprouting out from her back.

"Woah!" Kendra said. "Your wings are beautiful!"

She turned her head towards Kendra, "Thanks! Now, come on! We can't leave the others waiting! Hurry so we can find you a dress!"

Kendra quickly followed. Peaseblossom seemed very nice and extremely friendly. Kendra followed her down a long corridor decorated with hundreds of blooming flowers in all different shapes and hues. Peaseblossom opened a rose pink door and entered the room. The walls were covered in flowers, quotes, and glitter. the white bed had a leaf green canopy accually made from leaves. Bracken's sister opened a closet door revealing dresses of all colors and for all occasions. The lacy tulle skirts glittered and shone. Kendra had never seen such mystical dresses in her life.

Peaseblossom noticed her suprised face and laughed. "My older sister is always making dresses. Sometimes she sells them, but she saves the best for herself and her family."

Kendra paused for a second. "If she saves them for her family, why offer to loan some to me?"

Peaseblossom smiled. "You're family here. Mother said so herself."

Kendra was honored. She also felt embarrassed. Me? Why of all people in the world she chose me? Why choose a thirteen year old girl to be her handmaiden? Of course, Kendra was almost sixteen now and was responsible, but why not choose an experienced adventurer instead of a clueless teenage girl? Kendra focused herself. Peaseblossom was pulling out a few dresses for her to try on.

Most of the dresses were extremely formal, but Kendra and Peaseblossom found a dressy-casual one that was perfect.

Kendra stood before the full length mirror, twirling. She didn't wear dresses often, she found a pair of jeans more comfy, but the light green ombre skirt was softer than silk, it almost felt like she was wearing a cloud. The skirt was a lime green just above her knees, and it faded to a pure white at the belt. She wore a simple white blouse, and as a finishing touch, Peaseblossom pulled Kendra's long brown hair into a braid and placed a tiny silver barrette by her ear.

"Perfect!" she said, happily bouncing. "Come on! We'll be late!" Kendra glanced at the mirror one last time and followed her new friend.

* * *

Bracken sat quietly at the table, waiting for others to arrive. His mother sat at the head of the long table, next to her sat Ebomoth, Titania, and her husband, Damian. Empty seats saved spots for for Brynne, Peaseblossom and Kendra. Brynne walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," She said.

"No, you're right on time. We are still waiting for Peaseblossom and Kendra." Titania said.

The conversation continued, but Bracken zoned out. He kept thinking about his accidental conversation he and Kendra had.

She was so funny. Why was she so nervous? He wondered what other memories were hidden from him.

The doors opened and Peaseblossom and Kendra entered. Bracken couldn't help but stare. Kendra looked simply stunning. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid, and she wore a lime green skirt. She was laughing.

Bracken was nudged by Moth. "Huh?" He jumped.

"Hahaha! Titania was right!"

"What?" Bracken asked, slowly remembering his eldest sister's talent for prophesy and reading the future.

"You have it bad!" Moth giggled. She immediately jumped up to say hi. Everyone stood up, Bracken followed suit.

Kendra eagerly shook hands with everyone, thanking them graciously. Bracken was the last to greet her, but instead of a handshake, he hugged her gently, wary of her potential remaining injuries. Kendra smiled and embraced him tightly.

"You look stunning." Bracken whispered in her ear. Kendra released the embrace, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Thanks, Bracken." She said, tugging at her braid.

Bracken pulled a chair out and guestured for her to sit down. Kendra smiled bashfully and complied. Bracken sat next to her.

The fairy queen then tapped her glass with a silver fork. "Attention please. I believe you all know my handmaiden, Kendra Sorenson."

**Caio**** all!**


	12. Ingenious

**Sorry everyone! I lost internet for a while! So sorry! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed! Also, I will be going to the opening for Brandon Mull's new book, Five Kingdoms: Sky Raiders. If anyone has any questions you'd like me to ask for you, PM! I'd be more than willing to ask!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven (Tearbend!)**

Seth nearly jumped from his bed when the coin in his hand began to glow.

_"BRACKEN!" _Seth screamed.

Bracken laughed. _Hey Seth!_

_ "Is my sister awake yet?"_

_ She just did. She'll be perfectly fine. We're gonna give her a few hours to recover then I will personally bring her back to Fablehaven. Tell your grandparents._

_ "Do you know what happened?"_

_ I think so. There are a few loose ends but I have a pretty good idea. I can give you details later._

_ "Loose ends?"_

_ Nothing to worry about._

_ "Nothing to worry about? Do you know how long we've been worrying?"_

Bracken paused thinking.

_...How long? I'm sorry I was... Nevermind, long story._

_ "It's been four days since I've heard from you."_

_ Oh Seth, I'm so sorry! I promise that I'll explain everything._

_ "I believe you. Contact me if anything changes."_

_ Will do. See you soon._

Seth put the coin back in his pocket, hopped from his bed, and raced down the stairs.

In his hurry, he skipped the last four steps and ran into the kitchen where Tanu, Grandpa, and Grandma were eating. The house was very quiet with Kendra gone, and Seth's stampede downstairs was probably the loudest noise for the past four days.

Warren walked in the kitchen slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hurry, Warren, get your girlfriend!" Seth exclaimed, grabbing some milk from the fridge.

"Seth, she's not my-" Warren started.

Grandma interrupted. "Honey, what's all this about?"

"Bracken contacted me."

Everyone's eyes lit up. Warren turned on his heel and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Tanu asked.

"Getting my girlfriend." Warren shouted back.

Grandpa chuckled and told everyone to meet him in his study once Warren found Vanessa. Once she was found, they made their way into the small office where Seth explained everything he knew. Honestly Seth didn't think he knew much, but everyone was glad to know Kendra was alive and well.

"And Bracken said he'd personally bring Kendra back in a few hours. Bracken told me that she was still injured, but should be fine by the time they get here."

"Did he specify how she's injured?" Tanu asked.

"No, but I can ask." Seth replied.

"Poor girl's had a crazy week." Vanessa mumbled.

"Very." Warren agreed. "Getting sick, nearly dying, spending a week in the fairy realm, and now she'll be coming back less than a week before her birthday!"

Seth had almost forgot about that! And by the look on his friend's and family's faces, they had too. Seth couldn't blame them. They did, after all have more to worry about the past few days.

"I'll do it!" Seth said. Everyone cocked their heads sideways. Seth sighed in exasperation. "I'll help plan her surprize party!"

"Seth, I'm not sure about that-" Grandpa started, until Vanessa interrupted.

"What do you mean, you're not sure? She turning _sixteen._ If you haven't noticed, that's the biggest night of a teenage girl's life. And Kendra's holidays lately have not exactly been very exciting."

Warren interrupted, "Holidays have been plenty exciting. Secret Dragon Sanctuaries and expeditions to hidden preserves are probably not a typical girl's Christmas and birthday parties."

Grandpa pondered this for a moment. "Alright, Seth. Go ahead. Have fun."

Seth fist-pumped in success. Vanessa leaned closer to him and said, "Don't think that you're in charge though."

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Kendra had never had such amazing food in her life except for the feast after the battle of Shoreless Isle. Kendra was surprised that she had eaten so much, it almost felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Bracken's sisters were very kind and very funny. Bracken's oldest sister, Titania is one of history's greatest fortune tellers. Her most infamous telling was to Ceaser, 'Beware the ides of March'. Brynne is a famous researcher and author around the fairy realm. Bracken's younger sisters were Peaseblossom and Moth. Peaseblossom is the head gardener and an artist. Moth is the youngest unicorn to master all techniques of healing.

Bracken was known as the 'adventurer extraordinaire', according to Moth. "Except when... or this... or that one time..." Kendra had a blast. But, she was ready to go home. She really missed her friends and family back home at Fablehaven.

Bracken must have noticed her homesickness. He assuredly grabbed her hand. With her other hand she held her coin.

_You want to go home?_

_ "Yes, I love it here but-"  
_

_ It's fine. My mother would like to speak to you before we leave though._

_ "We?"_

_ Definitely. I promised Seth a full report. Last time I checked, I believe you were sleeping at the time. _Kendra heard the joking tone his voice would have taken.

_"Why does she want to talk to me?"_

_ Why don't you ask her?_

Kendra understood exactly what he meant. She politely addressed the Fairy Queen.

"Your highness, I was wondering if there was anything else that you need? It's just that... my family is surely missing me and, If you don't mind-"

"Of course." She said knowingly. "I wish to talk to you for a little bit before you leave. Follow me."

She stood up gracefully and left her empty plate. Kendra did the same, following the queen out the door.

* * *

Bracken wondered what was taking them so long, wondering how much his mother told Kendra, and wondering if Kendra would become an Eternal.

Bracken would love it if she did, but he also knew the pain she was afraid of. She didn't want to be like the naiad, Lena. From what Kendra told him, Lena fell in love with Patton, an adventurous man who reminded Kendra of Seth. Lena gave up her immortality to be with him, but she aged slowly. Kendra said that Lena was devastated as she watched him grow old and frail, herself looking only ten years older than the day she left the pond. Kendra didn't want to see her friends and family die like Lena did.

Bracken didn't realize how much Kendra had been through. She had stumbled into the magical world when she was only thirteen. By the time she was nearly sixteen, she had saved Fablehaven countless times; became fairykind; joined the Knights of Dawn; recovered three of the five artifacts; befriended satyrs, fairies, a dragon, unicorn, narcoblix, and two Eternals; her own brother is a shadowcharmer; she had witnessed the opening of Zzyzx, played a major role in the battle, and watched it close.

Bracken was interrupted by a message in the back of his mind.

_"Hey Bracken!"_

_ Seth. Is everything alright?_

_ "More than alright. I have an **ingenious **idea!"_

_ Have you been reading recently? I didn't think you knew such big words._

_ "Ha. ha. Very funny Bracken."_

_ So what's your idea?_

_ "It's a surprize for Kendra. Her birthday is in two days. She's been out of it for a while right? What better of a chance to throw a surprise birthday party? We could just pretend that we don't know the date, and she won't either! It's perfect!"_

_ Her birthday is in two days? Geezz. I must be a terrible friend, not even knowing when her birthday is._

_ "No biggie. I don't think she'd mind much. But do me a favor. **Don't mention anything about the date!** I've tried to surprise her for years! The only birthday party that did was 2 months early!"_

Bracken laughed. _Alright Seth. If there's anything else, let me know. It'd be a great surprize for her. See you soon._

_ "Yay!"_

Bracken called out one more time, nearly forgetting something important. _Seth?_

_ "What?"_

Bracken grew nervous and worried. _There's a link in the poison that connected subconscious to the physical world, meaning that any injury in the dream would appear on the person-_

_ "English, Bracken. Just because I know the word **ingeneous**, doesn't mean I'm a dictionary."_

_ Kendra is hurt. Please don't let her do anything to worsen it._

_ "How? What's wrong? What happened?"_

_ I can explain better in person. I just didn't want it to be too much of a shock. Don't worry. It's nothing that could be harmful now._

_ "Great ending. Bracken, you really need to give me something bad after that cheerful note."_ Seth's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_How about telling you that we'll be there within five minutes?_

_ "Perfect! But don't expect a gourmet meal waiting."_

_ It's fine. I had one for lunch._

_ "No way! Really! Fairy food must be SO much better than cereal!"_

_ Bye, Seth._

_ "Are you sure there aren't any leftovers?"_

_ Too late. You'll have to settle for a visit from the unicorn prince._

The door opened, Kendra walked out.

"How did it go?" Bracken asked.

"I think it went well. I just really want to see my family now." She said thoughtfully.

"Of course. I just finished talking to your brother, he's pretty jealous that we got a fancy lunch and he only got cereal." Kendra laughed. Bracken extended his arm. "May I escort you?" Kendra's face flushed bashfully as she let her arm link with his.

Bracken nodded to her and began to jog through the corridor. Kendra laughed again, trying to keep up. Bracken slowed as he reached a silver lake. Kendra stood in awe at the glittering water.

Bracken took her hand and counted, "Three, two, one." He and Kendra leaped into the silver portal.


	13. Codename

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven :'(**

Bracken strolled through the Fablehaven woods with Kendra at his side. Bracken couldn't help thinking about Kendra's nightmares and especially her small protective sanctuary. It seemed to him that the small haven held her fondest memories. He had seen several happy memories. His favorite that he'd seen was when she and Seth had tricked their grandparents into thinking that Bracken's first horn was shattered. The last memory he had remembered seeing was when Kendra had met him. Bracken was nearly sure there were more, but in the situation, Bracken had decided to know Kendra, not her memories.

Bracken couldn't help remembering what Kendra had accidentaly slipped. Bracken only listened to the last part, so he only knew that she was thinking about him just before calling the _Lady Luck. _Bracken was extremely curious on what other remembered scenarios Kendra hid.

He also thought about his conversation with Seth. He seemed pretty excited about this suprise party. He guessed that he must've tried to startle Kendra before but Bracken knew how clever Kendra was. She probably found out about it before Seth even chose the day.

He looked beside him at Kendra. She looked pensive and subdued. She stared at her hands, twidling her thumbs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bracken asked.

Kendra looked up quickly, replying in a rush, "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?" He said slowing down.

"'Course!" she said with a light smile.

* * *

Kendra kept thinking about what the queen had said. The queen of the fairy realm had asked her to become an Eternal. Kendra couldn't help but think of obvious reasons why she would never qualify. First she was way too young, second she was sure Agad had already chosen Eternals, third-

Bracken interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Kendra replied out of habit.

"You sure?" Bracken asked, raising his silver eyebrows.

"'Course!" Kendra felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks; she absolutely loved it when he did that. His playful facial expressions always seemed to cheer her up.

"Alright, but if you start acting weird, you're going straight back there!" He said laughing, cocking his thumb back to the shrine.

Kendra laughed with him. They were only moments away from the yard, Kendra could see the porch between the green leaves. Shiara fluttered up as soon as they were in sight.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright! I heard you were injured, is everything in order?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you Shiara." Kendra said with a smile. Shiara quickly moved sideways to allow the two to pass. The other fairies in the yard were not as courteous. Several of them dazidly gazed at Bracken, others pouted since they noted the way Bracken's hand rested protectively on Kendra's shoulder. Kendra felt electrified; she and Bracken had never really touched before...

Kendra's thoughts were interrupted yet again by her little brother's voice.

"Kendra!" Seth shouted happily, running toward her. As he approached rapidly, Kendra nervously realised that he wasn't slowing down. Laughing, her brother tackled her playfully to the lawn. Kendra laughed too.

"Imissedyoutoo!" Kendra said quickly, feeling crushed underneath her 14 year old brother. Seth got up and shouted towards the house.

"Guess who's here!"

Kendra's grandparents quickly ran out, followed by Tanu, Vannessa and Warren.

Grandma squeezed Kendra tightly, speaking so quickly that it slurred so badly no one could understand. Grandpa followed suit, yet staying silent in the group embrace. Finally, Kendra's grandparents let go, making room for Vanessa, Warren, and Tanu to welcome her. Kendra looked up at her cousin's outstreached hand, suddenly realizing that she was still on the ground from Seth's tackle. Grabbing Warren's hand, he pulled her up to hug him, Vannessa, and Tanugatoa in turn.

Kendra was dizzy. Her chest hurt terribly, but she hid it as best she could, not wanting her family to worry. Her family herded her and Bracken inside the kitchen, everybody asking what happened, why it took so long, and mostly if she was okay. Bracken slowly convinced everyone that the story should be told sooner rather than later, and that the best way to do so was without interruption. Kendra followed everyone into the living room. Vanessa and Warren sat on the loveseat, Tanu and Kendra's grandparents on the large coutch, and Seth cross-legged on the ottoman. Kendra sat next to Bracken on the opposite couch.

Bracken told them mostly everything, at least everything he knew. Kendra hadn't told him some of the things she had seen. Torture was not a common subject in conversation. Kendra noticed how he had skipped Kendra's memories that she kept in her sanctuary. He also skipped the worst of the nightmare, when Navarog had skewered her with his sword. Kendra guessed it was for the best, she could only imagine the reaction. The room was silent for a while when Bracken finished.

Vanessa was the first to speak up, with arguments and demands for explanations which Bracken quickly retorted. Kendra assumed that the unicorn-blix rivalry was showing again. With a few comments from Seth, Grandma, Tanu, and Warren, the questions died down. Grandpa then said something quietly.

"Why did the Fairy Queen ask her to come in the first place?"

The room fell silent. Bracken looked to Kendra, implying that she say the answer.

"She- she asked me if I was willing to be an Eternal." Kendra said softly.

Kendra braced herself for outbursts of objections and arguments, yet none came. Kendra's grandmother glanced at her husband, stood up and walked toward her. Bending down slightly to Kendra's eye level, she said, "Your grandfather and I trust you to choose your own path."

Kendra smiled, relieved. She looked around at the other faces in the room. As she locked eyes with each person, they gave their response.

Vanessa smiled. "You've got what it takes."

Warren cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "

Tanu nodded assuringly.

"You know what you're getting into, like your grandmother said, we trust you." Grandpa Sorenson said.

Seth smiled then slugged Bracken in the arm playfully, "Take of my sister, will ya?" Bracken reddened slightly.

Kendra smiled, glad to have the approval of her family and friends.

"I'll do it."

* * *

After Kendra told everyone that she wanted to become an Eternal, the group slowly dispersed. Grandma into her bedroom to get her knitting needles, Grandpa to the study, Warren and Tanu to go do some task near the nipsies' abode, Vanessa and Kendra to their rooms. This left Seth and Bracken in the main room.

Seth nudged Bracken again. "Just so you know, I was dead serious about the whole 'Take care of my sister' thing."

"I believe you. But you should know me better than to think I wouldn't." Bracken said smiling.

"Oh I'm just making sure. For all I know, you could have gone through some life-changing experience that changed your mind."

"I believe I did, actually." Bracken said solemnly.

Seth knew that now was the best time to ask. "You didn't say everything," Seth started. "How did Kendra get hurt?"

Bracken was quiet for a moment, then said, "There's a few things you should know. First, Navarog is ruthless. Second, the infirmary was filled with unicorns experienced in healing. Third, she will be alright."

Seth felt tension growing. "Bracken, what happened?"

"Navarog stabbed her with his sword." Seth knew the look on Bracken's face. Bracken hadn't slept for days, Seth knew. He was exhausted and worried.

"Who healed her?"

"I did." Bracken said. "I was the only one who knew what happened. I saw her while I read her dreams."

Seth pondered for a moment. Bracken did also.

"So any specifics for the suprise?" Bracken asked.

"Umm... I've got a codename?" Seth said.

"Nice. I wonder how Kendra could possibly guess your plans." Bracken said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now since you want to know so badly, it's _kelidascope."_

"Who came up with it?" Bracken asked.

"Vanessa." Seth said grumpily. Bracken laughed.

**Okay, not much action here, that'll come though. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, school's started and I've been sick. I promise to post again soon! I love you all, my viewers! Review!**


	14. Catch Kendra By Surprise

**Hello, readers. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! It's been forever! but I've been in the middle of a move and all sorts of crazy stuff.**

** I know a few of you are wanting me to revive Gavin. I'm sorry GavinXKendra fans, this fanfic is purely Brackendra! I think that the nightmares are the closest to 'alive' he'll ever be in my writing. :) (But honestly, I can't be the only one to throw the fourth book across the room crying, inevitably breaking the binding. Right? RIGHT?! ;)**

** I don't own Fablehaven :'(**

After he talked to Bracken, Seth hurried upstairs to the attic. Kendra was sitting cross-legged on her bed, writing in her journal. Seth rolled his eyes, then glanced around the room. The small calendar on the wall caught his eye. If Kendra checked it (like she always does) the small pink circle around her birthdate would certainly give his plans away. Seth nonchalantly meandered over to the poster and started up some small-talk.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked.

Kendra looked up skeptically. "Writing."

Seth tried to hide his disgust of the topic. He didn't do so well.

"I know it's _so _boring."

"Ok, I'm not a big fan of reading. Unless you've noticed, the only way to read is if someone writes. Therefore I don't really like writing. It's a never ending circle of school!" Seth moaned dramatically.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny, Seth." She closed her journal. "I don't know about you Seth, but I'm hungry. You coming?"

She stood up and made her way to the door. "Nah, in a minute. I need to grab something first. Go ahead."

Seth nonchalantly flopped onto his bed. Kendra left and closed the door behind her.

Seth jumped up and pulled the calender off the wall. Stuffing the calender beneath Kendra's bed, he felt the binding of Kendra's journal. Pulling it out, he chuckled, thinking of the dirt he could find in the pages.

Placing the book on his lap, he hesitated. if Kendra found him reading her journal, he was better off dead. Convincing himself otherwise, he opened the cover and read the first page.

_Dear diary,_

_ I don't know where to begin! I think I must be crazy, maybe it never happened at all. No. It was way to real to be a dream._

_ It all started just over two weeks ago. Mom and Dad were going on a cruise, leaving my brother and I at our grandpa and grandma Sorenson's property. It was odd there, the housekeeper Lena, and the __handyman, Dale, were placing tins of milk out for the butterflies. Earlier, I had finally unlocked the journal grandpa gave me. The only words written there were "Drink the milk"._

Seth sighed, exsasperated. How long had his sister been using this stupid diary? He flipped further in. This time it said,

_Dear diary,_

_ Making plans to go after the fourth artifact. I'm really hoping that it's the one that controls space. Coulter promised to try to find a way to get Warren out of the knapsack if it was. I feel like it's my fault, maybe not my fault, it was the **monster, **Gavin. But it is my responsibility. How could I just leave him there?_

Seth felt like he was going to gag. This was way too cheesy. Seth wasn't going to read this fluff. Who knows how much worse it gets once she met Bracken! Seth really liked Bracken, he was so funny and really treated his sister well, but he wasn't as big of a fan of all the romance stuff. Not like there had been much.

Seth's stomach growled. Seth closed the journal and slid it under the bed. Seth hurriedly bounded down the stairs to get some food. He was starved!

* * *

Seth finally stomped down the stairs behind Kendra. She had already grabbed a turkey sandwich from grandma and was almost finished with it. Seth bounded over to the plate of sandwiches and grabbed two. Seth sat next to his sister before taking a big bite. Mouth full, he blundered, "Where's the mayo?" only it sounded more like "Wha- e-mabl-o!" Kendra rolled her eyes at her younger brother. Where had he gotten such terrible manners? Kendra sighed as she placed her plate in the sink and meandered outside.

To Kendra's surprise, Bracken stood near the treehouse, talking to what seemed to be no one. Kendra quietly steped closer, as to not intrude on his conversation. He must be talking to one of his sisters or his mother through a telepathy coin. As Kendra approached, she caught snippets of what Bracken was saying. "That'd be great...Yes. I'll send Raxtus... Thank you."

Kendra puposely hit her boot against a nearby stone a little harder, not wanting to scare Bracken. He turned around quickly. "Kendra!" He smiled broadly. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes everything is great." Kendra said smiling. "What about you?"

Bracken glanced at his shoes for a moment then looked up at Kendra. "I'm alright. I was just contacting mother that you are safe and sound here at Fablehaven." he sighed. "But she wishes me back. I have a job that only I can do that's waiting for me. I need to return to the fairy realm by first light tomorrow."

Kendra's face fell slightly. She had just been able to see Bracken after months of waiting! She was just beginning to notice the return of the little smiles that were missing over the past few months.

Kendra shook away her crestfallen feeling. "What is it that only you can do?" Once she said this, dozens of things fluttered into her mind. Bracken's the only one Kendra knew for certian she could trust, The only one who gave her butterflies, the only one who she would take a bullet for, the only one who-

"It's confidential. I wish I could tell you." Bracken said, interrupting her thoughts.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Hard to tell. But Kendra, I promise that I will come to see you as soon as this work is done. Then I can show you personally what I was working on." He smiled softly.

Kendra began to shiver slightly. She had almost forgot it was so far into autumn. Kendra wished she had brought a jacket.

Bracken noticed her small shiver. "Come, let's get inside before you get too cold." He offered his arm again, Kendra bashfully accepted it as Bracken escorted her indoors.

* * *

Seth nearly gagged when he saw Kendra and Bracken come inside. Bracken's arm was around Kendra's frame, his hand resting on her shoulder. Both were smiling.

Seth couldn't _stand _chick-flics and the scene walking in from the back yard was exactly like one. But what disgusted Seth the most was the fact that he thought they looked cute together. What have they done to him!? Was he going mushy?

Bracken walked over to Seth alone, while Kendra went to find Vanessa.

"I thought you were going outside to call your mom about plans for the... you know... _kelidescope._ Not to flirt with my sister."

"I was! You know, Seth, you can kill two birds with one stone."

Seth groaned. "What about you calling?"

"Everything is going as planned. Mother has agreed to send Raxtus with food and decorations, Raxtus promised to find everyone on the list and invite them, and I think best of all, I the best place to do it."

"Where?"

"The pond."

Seth thought a moment. "Brilliant!"

Bracken smiled. "Two more days."

Seth was excited. Finally, he would catch Kendra by surprise!


End file.
